This invention relates to an apparatus for dosing bulk goods. The apparatus has a dosing auger which, in each operational cycle (dosing cycle), is driven to dispense the goods into sequentially advanced receptacles (bags or boxes) and is subsequently stopped. The auger is driven by an electromotor which is braked shortly before termination of the package filling cycle.
Swiss Pat. No. 277,718 discloses a dosing apparatus of the above-outlined type, utilizing electric braking for the drive motor. In practice, however, preponderantly mechanical braking mechanisms are used, since the electric braking arrangements were found to be undesirably slow. Accordingly, a conventional solution provides that between the motor and the auger shaft there is provided an electrically energizable and de-energizable clutch as well as an electrically operable mechanical brake. This solution, however, has the disadvantage that both the clutch and the brake are very noisy and have components exposed to wear. These disadvantages are magnified with increasing power of the dosing apparatus.